While iatrogenic disease is a well recognized phenomenon in modern medicine, it has yet to attract the interest and attention it deserves from medical educators. This area is of particular significance to the elderly, a rapidly growing segment of the population, who are at greater risk than other portions of the population. If the care of patients is to be most effective and if costs are to be controlled, the medical community must address means to diminish this problem. For these reasons, the American Geriatrics Society proposes to address the area of iatrogenic disease and geriatric medicine by: 1. Presenting a conference on iatrogenic disease and geriatric medicine aimed at medical educators and practitioners. The goals of this conference are to examine the incidence and implications of this problem and address means to reduce it. 2. Develop a publication that will serve as a reference source and educational resource for academic geriatricians. The publication will be comprised of an annotated bibliography of references relevant to iatrogenic disease and geriatrics and selected papers presented at the conference. The intent of this proposal is to stimulate interest in the medical community, specifically among medical educators who have the greatest potential impact on future generations of medicine, in this area of critical importance.